Hacia el primer paso
by Asaki90
Summary: Cuando la duda predomina en nuestros corazones, siempre habrá algo o alguien que te de el valor para dar ese primer paso. ¡R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Hacia el primer paso**

La luna que brillaba con gran intensidad en lo alto del cielo, bañaba tenuemente las 12 casas del santuario de la Diosa Athena. La vista del astro era sencillamente hermosa, sin duda los Dioses habían hecho un gran trabajo al crearla y ponerla a lado de la Tierra.

Al mismo tiempo en que la luna dejaba caer su luz sobre el santuario, el Caballero de Sagitario caminaba con sigilo por las escaleras que llevaban hacia la cámara del patriarca. Su objetivo: El jardín de Athena que se encontraba justo detrás de esa habitación.

Seiya se había escabullido de sus deberes como Caballero por un momento, ya que había tomado la costumbre de observar desde lejos a Saori mientras ella cuidaba al pequeño infante que había recibido el nombre de Koga por parte de la Diosa de la guerra.

En un inicio, la noticia de que Athena cuidaría del pequeño que llegó de la nada había sido algo realmente shockeante, no podían realmente creer que su Diosa actuaria como madre de un niño; pero pronto el santuario se acostumbro a la presencia del bebé, sus llantos y risitas rompían con el monótono silencio que muchas veces envolvía el lugar.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso se aceleró como siempre lo hacía desde que tenía memoria. El purpúreo cabello de la Diosa ondeaba con delicadeza gracias al suave viento que corría esa noche.

Se colocó a la sombra de los pilares donde ella no pudiera verlo, aunque eso realmente era una acción inútil… es decir, estaban hablando de Saori, de la reencarnación de una Diosa griega.

Observó la situación con calma. Vio que Koga llevaba un mameluco azul con hombreras, una prenda que Saori le había conseguido al pequeño; y no era secreto que a la mujer de mirada azul marino le encantaba ponérselo.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ella intentaba enseñarle caminar. Siempre que la veía intentarlo, su aura maternal salía a flote… y eso era algo que todos los Caballeros que se encontrasen en el santuario lo notasen, aunque fueran candidatos en entrenamiento.

— Hola Seiya —habló Saori, mientras seguía dándole la espalda al Caballero de Oro y continuaba intentando que Koga se parara por sí solo.

Lo único que Seiya pudo hacer al sentirse descubierto, algo obvio por su puesto, fue suspirar e intentar bajar el leve rubor que había surgido en su rostro. Sonrió.

— A veces me pregunto por qué sigo ocultándome —comenzó el Caballero—. Debiste percibir desde aquí cuando me alejé de la novena casa —explicó el de oro, mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba a la Diosa.

Saori tan sólo se limitó a sonreírle antes de dejar que Koga diera unos cuantos pasos por sí mismo, para después tomarle de nuevo sus manitas, lo que impediría que cayera de nuevo al suelo y se lastimara.

— Pronto caminará por si solo —le comentó al Caballero, mientras miraba dulcemente al pequeñito, el cual no paraba de sonreírle a la mujer de cabellos lila mientras caminaba con lentitud.

Esa escena ya era habitual para los dos. Cuando ambos podían escapar de sus deberes, llegaban a pasar horas juntos, viendo únicamente a Koga, tal y como en ese momento lo hacían; ya fuera en el Santuario, o en casa de Saori.

Pero la tranquilidad duró muy poco, ya que el pequeño Koga, a pesar de seguir sujeto de las manos de Saori, tropezó con una pequeña piedra y lo hizo caer boca abajo, dándose un fuerte golpe en su pequeño rostro.

Y como si alguien hubiese apretado el botón de aceleración, Seiya se movió instintiva y rápidamente hacia el bebé antes de que Saori pudiera hacer algo y lo tomó en brazos.

Aún teniéndolo en brazos, Koga no paraba de llorar, por lo que a Seiya no le quedó más opción que el de mecerlo un poco para que se fuera tranquilizando; acción que pronto dio frutos, ya que el niño se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que ya no salía ni una sola lágrima de sus ojitos color café.

El pequeño lo miró con sus ojitos bien abiertos, como analizando al guerrero de dorada armadura, antes de proceder a jalar su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que reía levemente. Dicha acción causó que Seiya hiciera un gesto de dolor, ya que el pequeño tenía sus uñitas aún muy largas, por lo que lo rasguñaba un poco.

— Es muy inquieto — dijo Seiya, mientras con cuidado quitaba la mano del bebé de su mejilla y hacía que mejor jugara y apretara su dedo índice.

Saori no pudo evitar reír ante esa afirmación.

— Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé exactamente a quién —dijo su Diosa con tono sarcastico.

Muy a pesar de que el niño no era hijo de ninguno de los dos, realmente parecía como si Seiya fuera su padre; tenían varias cosas en común, entre las más notorias eran sus ojos color café y sus gestos. Tal vez estos últimos podían debatirse, ya que Koga llegaba a imitar al Caballero de Sagitario cuando éste jugaba con él.

Pero bueno, eso en realidad daba igual. La sensación aún permanecía allí, no importando si tenían muchas cosas en común.

— Has encontrado tiempo para venir a vernos —comenzó Saori, llamando la atención de Seiya—; eso me alegra mucho.

Saori le mostró su cálida sonrisa, y vió como es que la de su Caballero más cercano aparecía también junto con su ahora habitual sonrojo.

— Bueno, es que me preocupo mucho por ustedes —comenzó Seiya, viendo de nuevo al bebé—, y no puedo estar tranquilo si no me cercioro de que están bien —finalizó.

Saori posó la mirada sobre el pequeño que Seiya aún tenía en brazos y continuaba jugando con el dedo del Caballero. Ella sabía que en parte era verdad lo que él decía. Desde que habían comenzado a criar a Koga, su preocupación y cuidados habían aumentado considerablemente.

Pero por otra parte, estaba segura de que era un pequeño pretexto, ya que Seiya podía saber perfectamente cómo se encontraban ellos dos por medio del cosmos; más tampoco era algo que le molestase en lo absoluto, de hecho agradecía tal gesto por parte del Caballero.

— Bueno creo que debo irme —empezó Seiya—. Al parecer todo está tranquilo.

Con cuidado Seiya le devolvió el bebé a Saori, la cual lo tomó con delicadeza.

Más cuando el Caballero Dorado estuvo a punto de jalar su mano para desprenderse del agarre del bebé, este comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, lo cual sorprendió a los dos adultos que allí se encontraban.

Ante tal acontecimiento, Saori no tuvo más opción que dejar que Seiya tomase a Koga otra vez, ya que éste había alzado los brazos hacia el Caballero de Sagitario, dando a entender que quería que lo cargara nuevamente.

— Parece que no quiere dejarte ir —comentó Saori, mientras veía cómo es que Koga se aferraba con fuerza al guerrero dorado.

— Así parece ser… —respondió Seiya, no dejando de ver al pequeño que se sujetaba con fuerza de la prenda blanca de su armadura.

Seiya permaneció un rato más allí, jugando todo el tiempo con Koga, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado más del tiempo debido. Ya no debía permanecer más tiempo allí.

— Es hora —dijo él. Así, Seiya colocó nuevamente al niño en brazos de Saori, y sin darle tiempo al pequeño de comenzar a llorar, le explicó—. A mí también me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo deberes que cumplir Koga —le comentó al bebé, el cual lo miró con sus castaños ojos completamente abiertos; lo que causó que el Caballero de Sagitario riera un poco—. Je… Debo estar loco para pretender que me entiendes.

— Bueno, quizá si entiende lo que le estás diciendo —opinó la Diosa.

— Quizás no —completó él—. Cómo sea, es tarde, deberían irse a dormir los dos — le aconsejó el Caballero.

Saori asintió levemente y vió al bebé que traía en brazos— Estaré un rato más aquí en el jardín con Koga, no será mucho.

Seiya no pudo más que asentir, aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo.

— Muy bien. De todas formas iré a dar una vuelta por todo el santuario y después me dirigiré a la Casa de Sagitario.

— Muchas gracias, Seiya —susurró Saori al momento en que tomaba la mano del Caballero que estaba por irse.

El Caballero de oro estaba casi seguro de haberse ruborizado. También era imposible que no le estuvieran temblando las rodillas ante la cariñosa forma de ser de Saori para con él.

Pero por sobre todo, era imposible no corresponderle al ver esos hermosos ojos azules.

Con suma delicadeza, tomó su mano también y le dio un pequeño apretón. Después de unos cuantos segundos observándose, se dio media vuelta y se echó a andar, listo para revisar cada esquina del santuario si fuese posible.

Koga vio como Seiya se iba alejando de ellos, y por instinto alzó nuevamente sus brazos, como queriendo detenerlo, pero Saori tomó su bracito y le dijo:

— Si aprendes pronto a caminar, podrás ir detrás de él y detenerlo —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabecita, haciendo que el pequeño niño riera inocentemente. La Diosa lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo a Koga y se alejó un poco de él y sentarse en el pasto.

Koga la miró extrañado. Sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, dando a entender que quería llorar nuevamente.

— No llores, Koga —habló Saori, haciendo que el pequeño la viese de nuevo—. No debes llorar. Vamos, eres fuerte… ponte de pie —pidió la Diosa con una cálida mirada.

Seiya continuó caminando entre las sombras del lugar, teniendo únicamente como compañía el eco de sus pasos y sus pensamientos.

Esa noche se podía sentir una brisa muy agitada, y eso le resultaba extraño al Caballero. Ese fuerte viento le daba mala espina, pero no sabía si en realidad se trataba verdaderamente de un mal presentimiento, o si sólo era producto de su imaginación.

Más de pronto se absortó un breve momento de su preocupación sobre el clima, ya que a su mente había llegado la imagen de Koga intentando caminar por sí sólo.

Sonrió.

Era increíble lo rápido que se había encariñado con el pequeño; y el afecto que ya sentía por Saori se incremento mucho más, sus sentimientos habían evolucionado de cierta forma que ni él mismo percibió los cambios. Ambos ya eran adultos, y después de muchas vivencias juntos, él aún continuaba sintiendo esas chispas que sólo brotaban ante el tacto de su Diosa, aunque fuera sólo un roce.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, una fuerte ventisca lo sacó de sus pensamiento; el ambiente se puso tenso nada más sintió ese gran viento rosar su rostro.

Justo en ese momento pudo percibir la presencia de un poderoso cosmo, el cual provenía del lugar en donde había estado hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Se alarmó. Giró su rostro hacia el aún visible templo de Athena y sintió una leve corriente de electricidad cruzar su espalda.

— ¡Saori, Koga…! —gritó al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía de nuevo hacia los aposentos de Athena.

La velocidad que adquirió fue increíblemente rápida, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde y presenciar una tragedia. Sabía que Saori tenía un enorme cosmo… pero era su deber como Caballero el protegerla.

Y Koga, ese niño aún tenía mucho por vivir… ¡No podía permitir que muriera tan pronto!

— _No, no pienso dejar que ninguno muera —_pensó Seiya mientras llegaba al templo de su Diosa y daba un enorme golpe en contra del ser que los estaba atacando y se posicionaba frente a ellos, protegiéndolos.

Saori, quien estaba en el suelo protegiendo a Koga, sonrió ante la aparición de su Caballero más fiel. Se sentía aliviada, aunque ella sabía que él siempre iría en su ayuda, sentía un gran regocijo.

— Muchas gracias, Seiya… —susurró ella cálidamente.

Seiya únicamente se giró levemente hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Como se esperaba de un Caballero Dorado —dijo una grave voz antes de reír malévolamente, captando la atención de Seiya—. Te estaba esperando… ¡Seiya de Pegaso! —fueron las palabras del extraño ser que apareció frente a los tres.

Ese ser lucía de una forma muy extraña, su capa roja cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su rostro parecía como si estuviera siendo cubierto por una máscara. Y por demás estaba decir que una extraña flama flotaba sobre su cabeza.

Seiya no despegó su vista del extraño sujeto y lo encaró finalmente.

— Yo también.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, estudiaban la situación con mucha cautela. Sus cosmos chocaron débilmente mientras eso ocurría.

Dudó un momento si atacar primero que su oponente, tenía que tener mucho cuidado, ese enemigo no era tan debilucho como pensó en primera instancia. Pero, la voz de una personita lo hizo reaccionar.

— Pa… —fue lo que motivó a Seiya a decidirse a ser el primero en atacar.

_No voy a permitir que este ser maligno los aleje de mi lado… _

Y fue así como, nuevamente, Seiya se propuso defender a sus seres queridos de la maldad que ese monstruo desprendía de él.

_Saori, Koga… ¡YO LOS VOY A PROTEGER!_

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, se acabo de nuevo una historia más. He de decir que aquí yo no aporté con tantas ideas, sólo corregía una que otra partecita; el crédito esta vez es de la querida y amada Princesa Saiyajin, mejor conocida como la Mangosta. Esperamos que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot. ¡Gracias por leernos!

**Princesa: **Jejeje bueno, Suki se quita crédito pero de hecho si aportó y me corrigió algunas ideas raras que me surgen cuando escribo durmiendo xD. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben estamos para explotar esta pareja y esta serie que nos regala un poquito de esperanza. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**Mención especial: **Queremos agradecerle a xXKeirame-ChanXx nuevamente, ya que ella fue quien nos dio la inspiración para el título que leyeron en un inicio. Hija/Sobrina, aunque te choque, ¡gracias!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
